1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor device and, more particularly, to a motor device devised to reduce force scattering (or dispersion) when a disc is inserted and prevent a chuck member of a chucking device from being abraded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor installed in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc to allow an optical pick-up mechanism to read data recorded on the disc.
The optical disc drive is required to be light, thin, short, and small, and in particular, in the case of an ultra-slim motor used for a notebook computer, a magnetic circuit for driving the motor is required to have a small size, which is, thus, variably designed to generate sufficient torque to rotate an optical disc and stably rotate the disc.
In addition, the motor device may additionally include a rotor case rotated together when a rotor is rotated and a disc chucking structure mounted in the rotor case to stably mount the disc.
The disc chucking structure mounted in the motor device includes a chuck housing with an opening to allow a chuck member for fixing the disc to be assembled, and the like.
In the related art motor device, when the chuck member is moved to an inner side of the chuck housing by the disc, an end portion of the chuck member is brought into contact with an upper surface of the rotor case, causing the contact surface of the chuck member and the upper surface of the rotor case to be abraded and increasing force scattering (or dispersion or distribution).
As a result, when the disc is inserted into the motor device, the dispersion of a mounting force or detaching force increases and the life spans of the chuck member and the rotor case are shortened, damaging the economical efficiency. Thus, techniques that may overcome these problems are required.